A Young Sweet Lust
by EdyFerrone
Summary: Basically, Kurt and Sebastian being best friends, using nicknames and sharing their first time. Sweet awkward teenage sex.


**A/N: I have no idea what time it is haha **

**Since I'm trying to translate all of my stuff to English, I'm doing it with longfics and shots together, so that I can post it all. I'm going to finish other stuff today!**

**This oneshot is mainly about Kurt and Sebastian being besties and using a lot of fluffy nicknames but then having sweet sex for the first time. I ate too much cookies before I wrote it. I don't even like cookies.**

**Beta – Mariafbv**

**Leave me a lil' comment if you appreciate, it makes me understand if you'd enjoy other fics! **

/

It's weird, Kurt knows it, the way he and Sebastian are friends.

He's happy he's found him, junior year, and he's also happy that he has moved to Lima from dear romantic Paris to change his life. Sebastian is the only boy who fully accepts his homosexuality, that means he's his only friend who hasn't got a vagina.

He blushes a little when he realizes he really thought that.

The reason why his cheek are momentarily blushing in heat and colored in red is that he has irremediably thought about what Sebastian_ has got_ and … well, he never thinks about Sebastian that way. He's always aware about their friendship and he won't let a crush ruin it (even though Sebastian is so handsome, he's always perfect, terrible jokes or not).

"Something funny, sweetie?" Sebastian asks him, his back under Kurt's eyes since he's sitting at his desk, head down on the book, studying for the chemistry test they have next day.

"Nope," Kurt answers soon, hands under his chin, elbow on the mattress and the same chemistry book laid on the bed in front of him, "Nope, seriously. Nothing, nothing, nothing."

Sebastian turns slightly towards him, grinning and looking at him over his shoulder.

"Ow, if you say 'nothing' again, I might start to believe you." He giggles and Kurt knows he's freaking blushing but he can't stop. "Did you wind up in the jelly rolling pages? You know, these books are kinda jerks and they don't consider homosexuality as scientifically accepted. At least, it's not going to be in the mating pages."

"Uhm …" Kurt tightens his shoulders a bit. He finds it embarrassing, the fact of speaking about sexuality with his best friend, the boy he likes a whole lot and that has never fully explained his own sexuality. "No, it's not that. I was just overthinking."

Sebastian turns a little more then, putting a arm to rest on the back of his chair.

"What were you thinking about?" He asks and there's a weird light in his eyes. Kurt doesn't know how to read it actually.

"Nothing, everything …" He blabs rolling his eyes. "I do think a lot, you already know that."

There are a few seconds of silence between them and Kurt is looking down at the book again when Sebastian catches his attention again, making startle.

"Have you ever thought about my fingers?"

Kurt narrows his eyebrows and laughs, spontaneously, as he always does with Sebastian. Still, the boy looks serious and that makes Kurt shake his head because he's suddenly very aware of the stern expression on his face.

"Why would I think about your fingers?" He asks a little confused. Maybe it's just one of those senseless dialogues Sebastian just likes having with him. "I've said I think a lot, but that doesn't mean I think about stupid things."

"Do you really think something about me could be stupid?" Sebastian asks, smirking a little this time, which makes Kurt a little calmer.

"Nope, my little cupcake," he says ironically, "I would never think _something_ about you could be stupid. You're _completely _stupid, from head to toe."

Sebastian shifts a little at that: he pulls his arm away and puts his hands on the back of the chair, and his chin on them. He stares at Kurt, blinking regularly, with his looks straight and strong and Kurt doesn't know what that's supposed to mean. He watches him for a few seconds more and then he goes back to the book.

He still fells Sebastian's eyes on his body, but he pretends he doesn't; until Sebastian decides he doesn't want to allow not to answer – though they do that at times: having something secret and mysterious between them, into their minds, makes everything more charming – and he speaks again.

"Yeah, but have you ever thought about my fingers?"

The insisting tone isn't enlightening his mind yet, so Kurt lifts his head from the book and rolls his eyes.

"Is this some stupid psychic game or something?" He says, sighing. "You know I love them, but we have a test tomorrow, remember?"

Sebastian presses his lips together as he tightens his eyelids. It's too much of a funny face not to laugh about it and Kurt can't keep it. So, Sebastian is laughing too, a second later, looking down.

"Yeah …" He seems to agree, his laugh cracking a little at laughs – that low ridiculous voice only Kurt seems to find pleasant, he knows that – "Yeah, maybe you're right."

They both nod and Sebastian turns on a chair, going back to chemistry, and the silence fills the room for some minutes. Kurt repeats the DNA paragraph into his head twice, then he rolls a little, making the mattress squeak, and his back against the bed and gaze at the ceiling while words from the book and various synonyms wander into his mind.

He hears the wood of the chair against the pavement and tilts his head, looking at Sebastian upside down.

He's turned towards him, chair a little shifted from the desk and arms lazily put on his knees. He's looking at him like he can't accept something and suddenly, it doesn't look like a joke anymore, not even a bit.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asks, wrinkling his lips, "You look …upset."

Sebastian looks detached, he's staring like he was before. Kurt feels a little uncomfortable under the intense gaze; he usually doesn't look at him like that. It's something new and it's confusing him.

"No, seriously," Sebastian says, but Kurt has no idea what he's talking about, "you're gay. I need to know if you've ever thought about my fingers."

Kurt rolls on the bed, back to the air and eyes wide open that focus on Sebastian.

"Uhm …" He hums, confused. Then he's suddenly blushing so much he thinks he's sweating blood. "_Oh my GaGa, Sebastian!_" He screams, sitting on his knees in one fast movement. "Gosh, this is such an embarrassing question, how do you … how … why the hell are you even asking me something like that?"

Sebastian giggles a little, but Kurt can hear how nervous he sounds clearly. Plus the knowledge Sebastian is nervous makes him feels the same way.

"We're friends." He clarifies almost as if he has to. "The fact I'm gay doesn't mean I … I fantasize on you just because of that. And … no, I don't think about stuff like that, you know I'm not the kind of guy."

'_But I do,_' the sadistic voice in his mind makes him shiver, '_I do that all the time, Sebastian. And you're stunning and I want to kiss you right now, so much, and I want to kiss you every time I look at you._'

But he has never thought about Sebastian in a sexual way, not really. He likes him, he likes him a lot and sometimes he hides some weird reactions of his body when's beside him; but still, when Kurt's alone, he just thinks about how good it'd feel to just kiss him. He doesn't think about sex and stuff like that.

He doesn't even think about all the times he has seen him almost naked because Sebastian thinks it's cool, because their friends.

He doesn't think about the times Sebastian enters the room wearing a bathrobe only, all wet and messy hair.

He doesn't think about his fingers and mostly he has never thought about how he'd look _completely_ naked.

He thinks about how wonderful his eyes are and how much he loves his freaking smirk, about the way Sebastian sometimes takes a cigarette from the drawer and then he puts it back in when Kurt has a bad look on his face.

Just that.

They're Sweetie and Cupcake, simple as that.

"I know," Sebastian smiles then, "I know you're not that type of boy," he makes it clear, just to be sure, but then he lifts a hand, showing it to him proudly, "but they're so long and I think they're perfect for-"

"This isn't really happening." Kurt puts his hand of his face, leaving his eyes uncovered so that he can see Sebastian that looks completely at ease with this stupid conversation. "Do you even realize you're saying something completely full of prejudice and quite lame?"

Sebastian scowls.

"It's not lame." He says, wrinkling his nose. "It's just a statement and however, whenever you decide to have sex with someone, they should prepare you and _no,_ you won't find it in the science books, seriously."

Kurt hesitates for a second, he uncovers his faces and tries not to think about what he's saying, he tries not to overthink and answer indifferently.

"How fortunate the day hasn't come yet for me to try that," he rolls his eyes again, ironically, "Let's go back to study, okay? Remember about the test; _T-h-e t-e-s-t_."

Sebastian sighs and Kurt notices he looks quite disappointed.

"I've watched some porn stuff, gay also."

Kurt's body tenses while an uncomfortable expression marks his face and he's moving into a defensive position. Sebastian knows he hates talking about sex – not because there's something wrong about it, it's just too intimate.

"Congrats." He blushes as he answers. "What do you want me to say?"

"I've got perfect fingers." Sebastian shrugs lightly and Kurt can't really believe this. "And I've been thinking a lot about sex lately."

"Typical horny teenager jerking off, wow, Sebastian." Kurt answers ironically. He's not surprised about it, he knows Sebastian. He's more surprised that they're talking about it actually.

"Yup." Smythe answers calmly, "And then you get used to it. I touch myself every night, it helps me sleeping because it whores me out."

"Do you really need to share this information with me?" Kurt asks, blushing darker, feeling hot as he's about to explode. 'Every night I'll go to sleep thinking you're jerking off, _shit_, Sebastian …' He thinks and it makes him even more nervous than the conversation itself.

"Of course I do, lemme get straight to the point, sweetie." Sebastian murmurs, wearing a stupid fucking smirk and Kurt doesn't know how much _he wants_ to hear the rest. "I started by thinking about what I watched 'cause, c'mon, it's porn, it was quite good, but then my porn actors list came down to one single person."

"Savannah Gold?" Kurt asks, lifting his eyebrow.

"It's not a porn star, Kurt." Sebastian suggests lazily.

"Kim Kardashian?"

"It's not a porn star." He repeats and Kurt bursts in a loud laugh, spontaneously. "And it's not a girl."

He's right about to ask about Jude Law when Sebastian decides to cut him off, almost as if he has realized Kurt's not going to get to the right conclusion anyway. In fact, he would have never got there.

He rolls his wirst and points his finger – his _glorious_ finger – towards Kurt. Hummel's instinct makes him turn to the wall behind his back and he watches LeBron James's picture. He scowls and turns to Sebastian again.

"Not helping." He comments. "Why are you talking me about your fantasies on famous people?"

"You, idiot." Sebastian suggests then, rolling his eyes desperately and Kurt blinks, wondering for second if he just imagined that.

"Did … did you look some gay porn and now you jerk off thinking about me?" Ha asks a little skeptical, cheeks on fire. "That's not funny, and it's lame. _You_ are not funny with this … don't make me sound gross."

"It's not shitty stuff." Sebastian corrects him anyway. "And I'm not making fun of you. And this scar you have right there, on your neck, it turns me on and I wanna lick it, kiss it and suck it-"

"You've watched too much porn, seriously." Kurt stops him, shaking his hand nervously in the air, looking silly and ridiculous. "Yeah, you did. You've watched too much gay porn, bad choice. Don't ever do such a stupid thing again!"

"Do you …" Sebastian whispers and Kurt loses a beat, maybe two; maybe all of them and his heart's not beating anymore; maybe it's beating too much and he just can't count properly. "Do you wanna try?"

"No, I don't!" He answers fast, almost jumping on the mattress when Sebastian looks like he's moving from the chair, leaning closer to him. "No, it's so stupid. I won't let you … think about such a stupid thing just because you have a new weird kink for gays now and-"

"Kurt." Sebastian stops him and gives him one of his adorably annoying faces Kurt just loves so damn much. "I was serious. I think about _you_, I want_ you_."

"I thought-"

"_You_." Sebastian repeats in a low dark whisper and Kurt melts completely.

While he's silent, he sees him standing up and walking slowly towards him, as if he's waiting for Kurt to trail back; but Kurt doesn't do that, he couldn't do it anyway. Sebastian is so handsome, he has _always_ been handsome, from the first moment he stepped into the McKinley High hallway.

How could he even _think_ he might move away from him?

"Only you." Sebastian is repeating and Kurt doesn't know what to think about it, so he just tightens his fingers together, tightly and nervously, biting his lower lip until the other boy he's climbing on the bed beside him.

They're close now, _too_ close, and Sebastian is holding his face between his own palms, brushing his cheeks gently with his thumbs, looking straight into his eyes with no hesitation, not even a bit.

"You got it?" He asks, and he looks like he wants to be sure Kurt's got it clear, that he knows _exactly_ what is happening, and Kurt understands something is coming. "Only you."

It's weird, honestly: he has waited for months for something that couldn't even happen, according to him. Sebastian is telling him that he wants though, so _it is_ happening. He has never even considered the real possibility, so he doesn't know how to react.

Sebastian he's leaning towards him, putting his knees on the bed, lowering and tilting his neck to reach for his lips. Then, Kurt let's go: he closes his eyes and their mouths brush together. It's a light touch, Kurt almost doesn't feel it but it's like a thunder into his body.

Sebastian shifts towards him, pushing a little and Kurt stumbles a little into his own legs, falling back on the mattress. It's not hitting the bed though since he's got a firm strong arm behind his back, holding him close, suspended between Sebastian's body and the mattress, on which his legs are arched.

The kiss deepens then: Sebastian's tongue slides lightly against his lips as if he's silently asking for permission and Kurt isn't sure whatever is happening stroke him the way it should; maybe he hasn't fully realized it yet because his mouth open under the touch and shivers into his arms when Sebastian's tongue brushes softly his own, forcing him to shiver in whimper that makes his fingers curl.

The first thing going through his mind then is, it's _'perfect'_.

Everything Sebastian does, the way he moves, his breath of Kurt's face, it's all just too_ perfect_ to even be real. It seems like he is even when he's quite far from the concept of perfection, when he stumbles a little into the hold, pressing Kurt to himself sheepishly, giggling against his mouth for his own clumsiness.

The next movement is slow but Kurt finds it _too fast_ still.

He's laid on the bed and he can feel the light pressure of Sebastian's body imitating the motion. When he gets it totally on and Kurt's pressed between that warm body and the bed, another shivers runs through his veins and explodes around his shoulders.

Sebastian is kissing him again.

It's sweet, apprehensive and a little needy, but Kurt isn't sure about it since he knows so little about kissing and sex.

He feels his hands on the hips, a little frantically, so he pushes his back on the mattress and curls his toes. Sebastian steps back and he cuts the kiss, walking back along the mattress. He pulls off of Kurt's body, for a few seconds, and lets his scuffs fall to the floor, beside the bed. The carpet, interlaced in warm colors, on which they usually lay makes the sound a far little thud.

Then Sebastian's hands move along his legs, brushing them until he has reached for the boots. He starts working on the laces and Kurt stares hypnotized at the way Sebastian has pulled his tongue out in concentration.

"Oh could you pull on something harder to get off next time, sweetie?" He complains but he's able to pull one boot off anyway, making it roll on the floor beside him scuffs, missing the carpet.

The sound of the impact makes Kurt startle as if he's suddenly waking up and realizing what's happening. He grabs Sebastian's arm, holding it firmly into his fingers and getting the attention of his gaze.

"What's wrong?" Sebastian asks calmly and Kurt feels like he's the only one being anxiously, he has no idea why Sebastian looks so damn peaceful.

"Bastian …" His stomach tightens and Sebastian is arching his back to lower on him.

He kisses him sweetly this time and Kurt melts a bit, but he can't stop being afraid. He's not ready, he's not_ prepared_ at the eventuality, he has never consider it to be possible neither. He feels like he's about to explode.

"Don't worry …" Sebastian whispers on his lips, where the taste of his mouth is still hot and dense. "I want you, I know you won't me too. I'll take care of you …"

Kurt lets go, but he's still tensed against the mattress, even when he lets Sebastian's arm go to let him undo the other boot. He flips the laces around and Kurt's just staring at the ceiling; tension, anxiety, want, everything is so freaking confusing into him he just wants to cry and laugh at the same time.

The other boot falls to the ground too, but Sebastian must have realized the way it has woke him up before, because he's careful to let it fall on the carpet.

Then he stares at him again, fingers running on the buttons of his shirt and looking at him in the eyes, like he wants him to know _he's here_, he's here and it isn't just about being horny teenagers.

When he nods a little, unconsciously, Sebastian unbuttons the first button and Kurt can feel the warm pleasant touch of the back of his finger brushing on his chest almost casually: anxiety isn't distressing anymore, but it's still there; it's the sort of anticipation that makes him want more, he's totally in Sebastian's hands and there's nowhere else he'd rather be.

The second button is next and then Sebastian leans towards him, kissing his lips, sweetly, and smiling smugly for his work.

"Amazing …" He whispers, while he looks down at Kurt's milky abdomen, more naked than before. "Gorgeous, Kurt. I knew you were …"

Kurt lets go at the well-known shade exploding along his cheekbones, like every single time, and he breathes in deep, staring at the way Sebastian is parting the sides of his light shirt, eating each inch of the skin with his eyes.

Everything looks so calm, slow and awkwardly adult until Sebastian thinks there's too much distance between them. Kurt looks at him when he lifts up and strips of his t-shirt, throwing it on the floor without even bothering. He arches down on him and their torsos brush together, chest to chest. His skin feels warm against Kurt's white and cold one, uncovered by the shirt that his still draping from his shoulders.

"Gorgeous …" Sebastian repeats, kissing him again and mouthing at his neck. When he really touches it, his lips are soft and wet, and Kurt can feel Sebastian's skin pressing against his own, until Sebastian's arching cock is pulsing against his thigh.

Kurt startles at that and he starts to feel arched and needy too.

Sebastian must notice his hardness because he leans down on him again, this time firmly until their almost naked abdomens are pressed together intimately and they're kissing again. It's all gridding by then, a hot fusion of breaths in each other's mouth. They moan lowly and jealously, so much they can't even understand who's actually groaning at times.

Kurt has no idea about timing right now: he feels Sebastian hardening against his body and it's so good just to feel his thigh sliding against Kurt's cock; Yet, when their dicks grind together and Sebastian like he has found the friction _just right_, Kurt feels like he's on fire.

It's so perfect that their bodies are so tight together, strangely, confusedly, but perfect.

He pushes himself against the mattress, he feels the pressure. It's so good until he realizes what they're actually doing.

The moment it happens is when Sebastian lifts up slightly, all of a sudden, to put a hand on the zipper of his jeans, moving it so frantically that his fingers miss the goal twice before he can really pull it down. Kurt's waist reacts fast, pushing his hardness against the palm with no hesitation.

And then Kurt knows he can't stop this, he won't be strong enough to stop anyway. So he needs to ask, needs an answer.

"Bastian …" He calls him, but Sebastian looks too busy with the button of his jeans to notice, "_Cupcake._" He calls him again and the nickname get's Bas's attention because he's staring at his face now.

What Kurt sees in his eyes is almost unbelievable: they're green, always green, but yet a little darker than usual. Darker from want, and mostly, Sebastian wants _him_.

"Tell me …" Smythe murmurs and Kurt can't read into these fucking awesome eyes that he's almost afraid to be turned down.

"When we're finished …" Kurt whispers softly and hesitating, biting slightly at his lower lip. He knows it's going to sound freaking stupid, but at the same time, he knows his little cupcake is going to understand. "Will we play Pokèmon just like we would have done normally?"

Sebastian laughs then, spontaneous, and he gets back to work that fucking button Kurt has never hated so much.

"Of course, sweetie. We'll trade all the Pokèmons you want." He answers and finally he unbuttons his jeans, smirking proudly when Kurt's cock start to show between the folds. "Let's say … you're my little Feebas. It took me months and months of fishing to get you because you're freaking rare. Now I've got the candies to make you evolve in a stunning Milotic."

The comparison makes him smile a little, but his laugh sounds nervous so Sebastian kisses him again. It's warm and reassuring and suddenly they're grinding against each other, covered in briefs only – because Sebastian apparently pulled his sporty pants down, somehow.

Smythe moves fast then, grabbing the sides of his jeans and pulling them down along Kurt's hips, lowering them on one side, then the other.

"Shit, why do you always wear them so tight?" He groan, frustrated, but he's manages to lower them down. He sighs and looks at Kurt's almost bare body, with a satisfied grin on his face.

Then he starts ripping off his joggers down and then Kurt wants to help him out. He feels a lot like joining whatever Sebastian is planning on doing. He lifts on his knees, just like Sebastian and grabs the hems, pulling them down fast with no problem at all.

"See, babe?" Sebastian asks, raising a leg, then the other to kick the material away. "It's so much easier like this." He whispers and he follows Kurt's gaze with his own. He's staring down. Sebastian's white boxers are not really covering anything and Kurt feels he's cock arching even more at the show his body is giving him.

Also, he can feel that Sebastian's eyes are looking at him and he isn't able of moving, feeling he's observed or something. Then, Sebastian grabs his hand and pushes it to his abdomen. Kurt brushes at his skin, feeling little sparkles of imaginary electricity invading the tip of his fingers every time they stroke at the muscular land of skin on his chest. Gosh, Sebastian has always been so gorgeous, always, since the first time Kurt has seen him.

Sebastian's hand guides his own down along his belly, pushing it against his leaking cock. Kurt lets him move his fingers until they turn into needy claws and he blushes when his hold tightens around his dick. Still, shyness doesn't stop him from touching, squeezing, studying. Their breaths are panting, he feels it.

Sebastian must sense the tension too because he strokes his cheek sweetly with the other hand, it's a touch that feels a lot like 'nothing's gonna change between us'. It's so _so_ okay to Kurt, it sounds okay even if Sebastian hasn't actually said that, so he's breathing regularly – almost at least – now and then Sebastian is pushing him down to mattress again.

This time when his back is leaning on the blankets, Sebastian doesn't hesitate anymore. He's pushing his boxers away and Kurt doesn't have the guts to look down and stare at the arching movements of his dick when it gets freed and pulled out.

He doesn't feel like it's the most important thing right now anyway because Sebastian's hands are running between his body and the mattress, squeezing curiously at his ass when they reach for it. He starts touching it for real, slowly and then fast. It's a little weird, but being touched like this is just making hotter and greedy. He doesn't really know how it works, it's the first time and he hadn't even got a chance to study that before because he wasn't interested.

So Kurt feels exposed and vulnerable, especially because his completely naked in front of Sebastian and there's nowhere to hide now, since he doesn't have his usual clothing layers to use as an armor right now.

"I knew it …" Sebastian is murmuring, maybe to himself, "I knew this was going to be fucking awesome too …"

Kurt wonders if he's seriously talking about his ass and there's something terribly gratifying and embarrassing at the same time at that.

He feels him lowering down until Sebastian is kissing him again. This time it's nothing like delicate: there's some sort of sweetness, that care Sebastian's trying to show him but it's well hidden and sunk into a mine of desire. Sebastian is devouring his mouth, he's not just kissing it: he licks and bites and sucks, and Kurt still feel like's he's just brushing it. His hips roll slightly from the position and moan happily: it's low and almost mute, and it's caused by the way the naked body on his on is moving.

This feels completely different.

Totally.

Kurt's more sensible now and the touch almost feels like Paradise, mainly since he's has been suddenly feeling butterflies in his stomach, but it's also a little like Hell, because there's a sudden need for something more building up into him.

However, it looks to him like Sebastian is feeling completely the same thing about this since he stops moving desperately against him to pull away and roll down his body, frantically reaching for the bedside table on the right. Kurt follows him with his eyes, watching him getting nearer to the furniture.

Sebastian stops for a second and gazes down at his own body like as if he has realized that he's still not completely naked – which his bad. His hands lower down fast and Kurt loses it while he stares at these freaking perfect muscles on that slim tall torso, then he starts at his shoulders, his arms, his messy hair. He watches while Sebastian pulls his own briefs down, and for a few seconds, he's completely breathless: he has barely even realized that he has Sebastian _naked_ in front of him, and he has to move on to the idea that Sebastian is _hard_ for him. It's so good for his self-esteem seriously, so _fucking_ good.

Sebastian looks completely at ease with his nudity, he doesn't seem embarrassed at all and Kurt wonders if it's because he has already _planned_ on this, he has already planned on _this afternoon_. He gets he has when Sebastian opens the drawer and takes out a small bottle – rapidly thrown on the bed, beside Kurt – and a tiny plastic bag.

He watches while Sebastian climbs on the bed again, still on his knees, and he take sto small package to his mouth. Kurt leans a hand shyly to brush at his thigh with the back of his fingers while his heart pounds like it's exploding or something. He sees him failing the first attempt to open it with his teeth and murmuring a serious of cursing, but he knows now that they're not going back. Kurt's okay with it, he's _so_ okay with having sex with Sebastian right now, but he's still a little shaky. Sebastian grabs the plastic between his teeth and scratches it, finally opening it.

His eyes are fixed into Kurt's while he puts the bag beside him and leans on to search for the lube. Then Kurt is slowly realizing Sebastian must have opened the condom now because he sort of knew he is going to be too nervous to do it. The proof comes fast when he tries to open the top of the bottle with his nail and makes a painful face as he fails.

"God, why is this so complicated?" He murmurs and before he can actually realize what's happening, Kurt his sitting on the bed, beside him. He leans on and takes the bottle from his hands, smiling amused when Sebastian's eyes widen at his initiative. It looks like he's thinking 'who told you to move?' and 'I like it so much that you did it' at the same time.

Kurt's nails are longer anyway and he has no problem opening the top and giving the bottle back to Sebastian. He lays down again, still a little shifted from the mattress, and looks at Sebastian who is sitting on his knees, between Kurt's legs, while still holding the bottle.

There's a little spurt and then Kurt's staring at the fluid on Sebastian's long fingers. They stroke at his thigh, pressing and opening his legs. Kurt lifts them a little, exposing himself to him, but Sebastian looks like he thinks that's not the right way to do it. He moans again, low and dark, and puts his hands on Kurt's hips, trying to turn him slightly; his fingers are slippery though, maybe he has used too much lube, and the contact isn't really that firm.

Then, Kurt can't keep a laugh and turns completely, stumbling a little on his knees and pressing his abdomen against the mattress. When his cock pushes a little against the bed, he moans again, feeling hyper-sensible right there: it's his first time, not only as for penetrative sex, but in general. Everything seems so good. A little late, he's aware that he's brushing his hips against to jerk his dick off on _Sebastian's blankets_.

"Cupcake, baby?" He calls him and everything he knows is that he doesn't want to feel any pleasure that's not given from Sebastian himself.

The nickname is enough to make Sebastian move and Kurt realizes that the reason why he wasn't doing it before is that he has been starting at his ass while he was trying the fuck the bed or something.

His long fingers are cupping his asscheeks firmly, squeezing and pressing, pushing Kurt's body to make it move against the mattress. It makes Kurt plea with need, the way Sebastian is making him brush faster, making the wet tip of his cock stroke against the spot – Kurt knows it – he has already left there.

He knows it's a first time for Sebastian too – not the first orgasm, or first touch, since you know, 'Kurt, I jerk off while thinking of you' – because he doesn't last long at that. He lowers and kisses sweetly his right asscheek and then his index is making space between them until it reaches for Kurt's hole. He explores it, brushing the tip of his finger against it a few times, fast, and then suddenly Kurt feels full.

It's inside him, it's arching and he'd think about how sexy it is, but he feels that Sebastian's arm, pushed casually against his thigh, is shaking a little. He smiles with his cheek pressed against the bed then, his heart is so full of something he can't describe. He pushes his hips back against Sebastian's finger, trying to cheer him up with the movement.

"Doesn't it hurt?" Sebastian asks, and Kurt hears his voice shaking too. "Kurt, I want this so much but if it's hurting you then-"

"Not really," Kurt answers soon, relaxed and conscious, "no, baby, it's okay."

His voice is shaking too and he knows it's gonna hurt a little more later. He also knows he could wait: Sebastian wants him, he wants Sebastian, it's going to happen anyway, because they're shaking, stroking at each other, _wanting_ each other. But waiting is senseless. If they'd do it any other time, it'd still hurt the same way, so he doesn't want to waste it.

Sebastian must think the same way because he starts fucking him with his index until Kurt feels positively good about the idea of getting more. Then Sebastian pulls another finger in, and it burns just a little.

The bed squeaks beneath them, but he's not moving. So he realizes that Sebastian is pushing against the mattress too, and he has to hide a laugh on the blankets. Everything feels wet, warm and confused. It's good, it is, but it's a little blurred too, like a dream or a vision. Kurt wonders if the first time is like this for anyone, if it seems like it's not even happing at all.

Sebastian's fingers move fast inside him, more and more and he barely realizes there are three now. He feels his skin tightening to keep them in and Sebastian looks like he thinks Kurt had enough now, so he pulls them out.

Kurt hears the sound of plastic and he turns his head a bit to see. When it's not enough to catch on whatever Sebastian is doing, he rolls over himself, back and elbows on the mattress, while he's staring at his precious cupcake trying to pull the condom out and failing miserably. He curses obviously and Kurt laughs at that. Sebastian is staring at him now, attracted by the sound, and Kurt is shifting to lift on his knees again.

They're both on their knees, and Kurt steps towards him until he's able to put his hands on Bas's hips. He leans forward with his head and lifts his chin. He kisses softly Sebastian's jaw and he feels him stiffen at the touch.

Then their mouths are magically fitting again and they kiss each other in a hot brush of tongue. It's hot, passionate, but not dirty. There is still something romantic about what's happening, and Sebastian's tongue twists around his own as if he wants to how to hold it and never let it go, to keep them together. Kurt likes the feeling, a lot.

While they're playing with lips, teeth and tongue, and their saliva melt together, his hands wander towards Sebastian's to reach for the plastic sachet. He takes it from his fingers and puts the index and middle fingers on it, keeping them together around the material and pulling it out with ease. How much must Sebastian have been shaking if he hasn't been able to pull it out?

It doesn't matter anyway, because two strong hands grab his ass, squeezing it until his body is pressed against Sebastian's. Kurt rests his head on his shoulder and turns to allow the kiss to continue. It's deep, strong and wonderful, and his hand is leaning on the Sebastian's torso, at the top, and the material between Kurt's fingers rubs lightly against Bas's chest.

Their hard cocks come back in touch then, and Sebastian pushes his ass up and down to make them rub together. They groan in each other's mouth, then a hand rests behind Kurt's the head and caresses him.

They pull away eventually and Kurt looks down at the point where Sebastian is tense and hard against his stomach, so _fucking_ hot. He lowers his hands blushing and rests the plastic material ring on the tip of his hard dick. He sighs and slides it along the length, modeling it with fingers until it adheres perfectly.

He kisses Sebastian again, stroking his side and Sebastian's hands brush his back until their lips part, but they remain with their faces so close they're almost touching again.

"Are you ready?" Sebastian asks, breathing on his mouth.

"I've been ready for you for so long." Kurt answers, feeling his chest twitch a bit at the words.

Sebastian smiles then and kisses him once again, under his mouth. He presses himself against against Kurt's body and Kurt quickly ends up lying on the mattress. Sebastian's kissing his chest now, frantically, in a superficial way. He brushes on a nipple with his lips, then he gets back on his knees and spreads his legs softly. He does it so weakly that Kurt has to help him out by shifting his thighs.

Sebastian grabs his cock in a gist and rubs the leaking tip against Kurt's skin, before he starts pushing it against his hole.

When Sebastian slowly thrusts into him, Kurt begins panting a little and he needs to close his eyes at the pain suddenly burning inside him. Sebastian pushes in, inch by inch, and Kurt can hear him moan. That's what to makes him open his eyes: he sees that Sebastian is keeping his own closed too and the expression of pure pleasure on his face is indescribable, especially if he thinks that he is the one to cause it.

He bends his legs, giving Bas more space to fuck him right the way he wants it, and then finds that the contemplation of that smug face and the drops of sweat that are slowly beginning to flow from his forehead, seems to be quite a good distraction from the pain he feels from being spread like that.

It's just a few seconds though because when Sebastian realizes that Kurt has bent his knees, lifting his legs, he tries to sink into him but - maybe because of excess lubricant that is not even served to cushion the pain – he slips out of Kurt's body and almost falls down, his arms that were keeping in balance feeling weak all of a sudden, crashing over Kurt's body.

They're pressed together again now, chest to chest, and Sebastian has his head against Kurt's cheek and his chin resting on his shoulder when Kurt starts laughing. His chest moves at the beat of those giggles, against Sebastian's; then Sebastian is laughing too.

"Sorry," He manages to say, between the laughs, before turning around and trying to look more confident and sexy while he whispers, "I'm going to fuck you, baby, don't worry about that."

Kurt laughs again and he lowers his hands at Bas's sides to stroke them sweetly.

"You've clearly being watching too much porn!" He snaps, but his hands reach Sebastian's ass, pressing him closer to his body in a silent request. Sebastian lifts his head a little, then looks into his eyes and grins, kissing him on the lips while he's already running a hand between them, toward his hard aching dick.

He holds it a few seconds and lowers his gaze, more by instinct than to stare, while it realigns with Kurt's hole. Sebastian pushes the first few inches inside, enjoying the way Kurt's body tightens around him again, despite the recent penetration, and making sure that he's fucking straight into him for good this time.

When he's sure he did, he leans down this time.

He starts kissing Kurt, Kurt kisses him back every single time.

His legs wrap around Sebastian's waist and everything becomes so intimate and sweet, sexy and exciting, wonderful, so _sweetie_ &_ cupcake_;

They're pressed together, their hips move together (well, there are a couple of failed attempts at coordination, but Kurt supposes this is normal the first time) and when Kurt feels his legs fail, slipping lazily along Sebastian's back, doesn't even need to touch or ask Bas to touch him as he would have imagined: Sebastian slips carved, solid, slightly sweaty, against his hard cock and that's enough. Kurt feels a bit like he's fainting, a relaxing sensation hits him and his muscles are begin to loose.

He finally rests his head back on the mattress, feeling the beat of his heart exploding and the pressure of Sebastian's mouth, which is placing fast little kisses on different points of his body, as he continues to pound into him.

Kurt is just tired and relaxed, wants to sleep, and he doesn't even bother the way Sebastian is still moving into his body (he knows that he's more used to orgasm, so maybe that's why he usually lasts longer).

He hears the bed creaking and realizes that Sebastian has lifted himself over his arms again. He's rolling his hips, pushing desperately until Kurt hears him moan uncontrollably and coming hard in such a less peaceful way than he had done before him.

Then Bas is dropping on him.

For a few minutes there is nothing else than that: beats shooting with hearts that touch almost out of their chests, Sebastian breathing in his ear, still buried inside him as his cock begins to soften slowly.

"Wonderful ..." He whispers and Kurt feels a chill down his spine.

"You are, Cupcake ..." Kurt murmurs, closed eyes, babbling a little incoherently. "You are, always."

"I've just exhausted you." Sebastian chuckles and Kurt wraps his arms around his shoulders and begins to stroke his skin. He does this automatically, almost unconsciously, he's almost asleep now. "I thought you wanted to play Pokèmon ..."

"Sleep ..." Kurt murmurs, trying to grab the blankets to pull them on, but failing the blind search, "I want to sleep ..."

He feels weak and dizzy, and does not know if Sebastian can fully understand what he wants.

He seems to do it anyway, because a few seconds later, Kurt feels deprived of the warmth of his body for a few seconds and dragged along the mattress. The last things he feels are the blankets that cover their bodies, Sebastian's lips on his forehead and his arms around him.

When he wakes up, Kurt has no idea what time it is. He tries to open his eyes a few times, but fails miserably.

Sebastian is still beside him, he can say that because his breath, slightly disturbed from the sleep, goes straight to his ear. And he is the one who got exhausted, isn't he?

The thought makes him chuckle as he crouches a bit in the tight grip still surrounding him. The heat of Sebastian's body is still more pleasant than the warmth of the blankets, his skin is slightly shaggy, but still perfect, so he lets go.

He stays so, tenderly leaning upon him, until a sudden thought strikes him hard.

"Sebastian!" He tries to keep your voice down, lifting his head from the boy's chest and begging to push at his shoulder. "'Bastian, wake up!"

"Hmmm." He complains simply and hits him with a slap, then he turns his back to him.

"Sebastian, what time is your dad coming home?" Kurt asks then, more frankly.

"_Shit_." It's Sebastian's comment, and then he snaps to sit in the center of the bed. He puts a hand on his forehead and looks a little stunned, then he looks at Kurt. A smile appears on his face. "Such a shame we don't have the time for a round two-_hey!_" An unkind slap hits him behind his head.

"We have to get dressed. _Immediately_." Kurt answers for a few seconds and thinks that Sebastian is about to lose even more time with some stupid joke. Instead he smiles and leans over to kiss him on the lips and then snaps out of the bed.

"I don't really need my father to find out that I'm gay like this." He states and Kurt is lost in the contemplation of his naked body while he sees him wandering around and searching for his briefs to pull them up. He decides that he should take his own too.

"But ... you're not gay!" He protests vaguely, imitating him in the research for clothes. He pulls up his boxers and starts to curse his own taste for fashion tight jeans when it takes too much time to make them adhere to his body.

"Of course I am." Sebastian snaps back, turning towards him as he slips into his sweatpants. "Are you stupid or what? I came thinking of you _for fucking weeks_. And we just had sex." He notices, lifting his eyebrows.

Kurt thinks about the 'we had sex' detail and blushes. It's been intimate, very intimate, and he is realizing now that he has shared such a thing with Sebastian.

"Get dressed, okay?" Sebastian orders then, trying to sound sweet, maybe. "Get dressed, Kurt. We'll talk about it later, I promise. But it'd be totally a disaster if my dad comes back home and finds us naked in bed."

Kurt nods then, comforted by the idea, and finally pulls his jeans up. He lowers and stretches to pick up his shirt from the floor (shit, his fucking shirt on the floor) to start putting the sleeves on. He jams with the buttons, in a hurry, but Sebastian's long fingers of are already reaching to fix them.

He reaches out and kisses him on the lips again and Kurt had never believed so much he'd have known that feeling you get, and that is defined like butterflies in the stomach.

It takes them a few minutes to compose themselves for good. They reach for each other eventually and Sebastian searches his hands, his hips, Kurt leans on him, surrounds his neck with your arms. They kiss, trembling a little (Sebastian seems like he doesn't want to show it off, but he doesn't manage to hide it well as he'd like), they whisper silly things at each other, but also more serious stuff. Their breaths blend and Kurt begins to think that he could almost get used to the feeling. He has no idea what Sebastian wants to do, if they're going to stay together, or whether he's going to say, sooner or later, to his father, that he's discovered he likes boys. He doesn't know, especially, if Sebastian is going to tell his father something like 'Hey, you know that Kurt you love so much? Well, hope you're glad, instead of a little frustrating girlfriend, he is my date now' or 'Hey, Dad, Kurt is staying for the night, he's my boyfriend and we like having sex,' or maybe just 'Dad, I'm gay ... it's Kurt's fault'.

The thought makes him laugh in the kiss and they both startle when they hear the unmistakable noise of Mr. Smythe's car along the boulevard.

They hurry then and separate reluctantly and Sebastian almost jumps to turn the light on and get to the desk. Kurt takes the book and lies back on the bed, settling the blanket a little (not too worried about the fact that it looks messy, it is Sebastian's bed after all) and putting himself in the position in which he usually studies at the Smythes'. The shoes are not a problem.

It takes a couple of minutes before Mr. Smythe is entering the room with a smile on his lips.

"Kurt," He greets, giving him one of those smiles that only men like him and Al Motta may give, "Sebastian."

As always, Sebastian complains when his father greets Kurt before he can greet his son. He knows it's just politeness, but he likes to joke about how much he prefers Kurt to him. Clearly, the thought makes Kurt chuckle, but it does not prevent him from returning the kindness.

"Good evening, Allan." He smiles with the same warmth and affection.

"Are you stay for dinner?" Allan asks, ignoring the Sebastian's groan and Kurt is thanking whatever divinity about the fact that Mr. Smythe can't see the book in front of him from the point where he's standing because it is practically upside down.

"Sure, it's a pleasure." Kurt answers and Allan leaves the room with the recommendation to be good because he will make Cary, their personal chef, cook something tasty and expensive.

Sebastian turns to face him, looking at him with a bitch face, but then his expression softens.

"Behave yourself, then." He says, pointing a finger at Kurt, jokingly. "If I'm going to introduce you as my boyfriend, I wish my dad stills worship you the day it'll happen."

"Why shouldn't he? Your dad is crazy about me." Kurt chuckles, finally closing the book.

"I don't know," Sebastian snaps, winking at him and showing him his back to turn to the desk, "I know that losing their virginity makes some people arrogant."

"It has no effect on you of course, because you were already too much of a bitch to get more arrogant."

"Shhh, _sweetie_."

"Shhh, _cupcake_."

It's enough to get them back on the books.

He would like to ask Sebastian what he plans on doing, what will happen to them and what will happen with his father. Instead he's silent and he's opening the book again, only because his Cupcake told him that they will talk about it later, and that's enough, he doesn't need anything else.


End file.
